Reticles have been used for manufacturing electronic parts. Such reticles are stored in a clean stocker placed in a clean room (See PTL 1, for example). The clean stocker separately stores the reticles and pods for placing the reticles. Upon receiving an instruction to take out a reticle, the clean stocker places the reticle into a pod, and takes the pod out to a load port.
Here, placing the reticle into the pod requires some amount of time. Hence, through an external terminal placed in an operator's room which is separated from the clean room, an operator gives an instruction to the clean stocker to take out a specific reticle. Then, while the clean stocker is placing the specified reticle into the pod and taking out the pod to the load port, the operator travels to the place where the clean stocker is placed.